Biometric identification can be used in facilities, such as, for example, an airport, to screen passengers. Passengers may be screened by standing in front of a camera that captures their image, and the image may be compared to pre-existing images to determine a match. In a crowd, facial identification can be an intensive task as recognizing people of interest may require manual identification of a person. For example, a screener may memorize the faces of a few people and attempt to recognize such people in a crowd. Such identification can be unreliable and manually intensive. Such identification techniques can also limit the potential applications of facial recognition, for example, due to the number of people that may be successfully identified.